Allumeuse
by Maelyne
Summary: NEWS / Tegoryo : En jouant avec le feu, il était certain de s'y bruler les ailes.
1. Chapter 1

_Il y avait des jours comme ça où il était préférable de rester couché. C'était les pensées qui occupaient son esprit ce jour-là, alors qu'il venait de trébucher pour tomber misérablement sur le sol boueux.  
>Ce matin déjà, il avait à peine ouvert un œil qu'un horrible mal de crâne l'assaillait. Les paupières lourdes, la tête sur le point d'exploser et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s'était dirigé d'un pas traînant vers la douche, à moitié nu. Son colocataire l'avait regardé avec attention mais n'avait émis aucun commentaire, retournant rapidement dans la lecture de son livre de poche que sa mère lui avait offert avant son départ pour Hiroshima.<br>Par la suite, la série de catastrophes ne s'était pas calmé pour autant, et il avait du faire face à une réunion annoncée à la dernière minute, une grand mère qui lui était passé devant dans l'ascenseur alors qu'il était déjà en retard, son bol de ramen qui se renversait sur la table, et maintenant... Maintenant, voilà qu'il devait se retrouver le nez dans la boue, sous les rires gras de son ami qui se tenait les côtes à quelques pas de lui.  
>Grognant et projetant des injures à tout ce qui avait le malheur de croiser son regard, il se releva rapidement et secoua ses mains avec force pour enlever la boue d'entre ses doigts.<br>Face à lui, son camarade poussa un cri de protestation en se protégeant le visage et il recula vivement, trébuchant mais se rattrapant à temps.  
>Depuis quelques jours en effet, la pluie ne cessait de tomber, faisant tomber l'archipel dans une quiétude pas tout à fait habituelle. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre puisque du coup, il avait la possibilité de sortir librement et sans qu'aucune jeune fille agaçante ne se mette à pousser un cri strident en l'apercevant. Il faisait pourtant toujours son possible pour passer inaperçu, et il avait fini par émettre l'hypothèse que les fans avaient une sorte de radar à célébrités intégré dans le cortex cérébral... Ca ne pouvait être que ça! Il y avait bien une bonne centaine de personnes habillés de la même façon que lui dans les rues, pourquoi fallait-il qu'on le reconnaisse au premier coup d'œil?<br>Avec mauvaise humeur, il attrapa le mouchoir que son ami lui tendait avec un sourire et s'essuya les mains avec rage, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa tenue... Il n'avait plus rien du sex-symbol là... C'était même tout le contraire! Il était couvert de boue de la tête au pied, son jean était foutu, ses chaussures ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux grosses bouses de vaches ambulantes et le traître qui lui servait d'ami n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire.  
>Maudite journée!<br>Relevant le menton avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, il foudroya son ami du regard et soupira quand il s'aperçut que cela n'avait fait que renforcer son hilarité. C'est sûr que comme ça, il n'avait plus aucune crédibilité. Pour le faire taire, il continua son chemin rapidement, et il entendit les gloussements de son camarade derrière son dos, signe qu'il le suivait.  
>Une fois arrivé dans le local où avait lieu la réunion, il leva sa main en l'air d'un geste exaspéré pour faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il n'excuserait aucun commentaires, et il disparut dans les toilettes, claquant la porte derrière lui.<br>Les rires fusèrent alors le plus discrètement possible et le dit ami se laissa tomber sur une chaise en pouffant._

_Tegoshi__: Il s'est lamentablement étalé par terre alors qu'on traversait le parc._

_Lentement, il entreprit d'enlever ses gants et les posa sur ses cuisses avec soin, avant de les plier soigneusement et de les ranger dans sa poche, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
>Au même moment, la pauvre victime réapparu et prit place sur une chaise un peu plus loin, sans lever le nez. Il avait essuyé le plus de boue qu'il pouvait, mais c'était peine perdue de toute façon. Ca ne partirait pas de cette façon et certainement pas aussi facilement.<em>

_Yamashita__: Mauvaise journée?_

_Un grognement comme guise de réponse, et le leader se détourna de lui avec un petit sourire moqueur. Dans ses moments là, il était bon de savoir tenir sa langue et le reste du groupe ne lui adressa pas la parole, préférant se concentrer sur la feuille que le leader faisait passer de mains en mains. Se penchant vers son camarade, Tegoshi regarda la fiche avec intérêt, tout en ôtant sa veste noire._

_Tegoshi__: C'est quoi?_

_Yamashita__: Le calendrier des photoshoots pour le mois prochain. Je sais pas encore ce qui est prévu au niveau des apparitions à la télévision, mais dés que j'ai la liste, je vous la passe._

_Sur sa chaise, Tegoshi se pencha un peu plus sur la feuille, et d'un geste, Masuda lui mit la feuille sous le nez en fronçant les sourcils. Il appréciait que très moyennement la présence de quelqu'un lisant par dessus son épaule, surtout que Tegoshi avait posé une main glaciale sur son bras pour se retenir. Le plus jeune l'attrapa et se re-installa confortablement sur sa chaise, les jambes tendus et écartés devant lui. Alors qu'il se plongeait dans la lecture méthodique du calendrier, le reste du groupe continuait de discuter avec entrain du prochain drama de Yamapi, qui avait obtenu, une fois de plus, le rôle principal. Et évidemment, l'homme le plus malchanceux du monde continuait de bouder sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et refusant la moindre tentative de communication de qui que ce soit.  
>Le calendrier de février était bien rempli au niveau des séances photos. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, ils avaient reçu le récapitulatif de leurs journées par e-mail, surfant entre émission, séances photos et interview quelconque pour des magasines quelconques. Une reprise du boulot en bonne et due forme après les deux semaines de pures détentes dont ils avaient pu profiter chacun dans leurs coins. D'un mouvement souple, Tegoshi se leva, la feuille toujours en main et se dirigea vers Nishikido pour finalement lui tendre la feuille en souriant.<em>

_Tegoshi__: Allez fais pas la gueule Nishikido-kun! J'aurai pas du me moquer de toi, mais avoue que c'était bien tentant._

_Ryo lui arracha la feuille des mains avec un regard noir et Tegoshi sourit face à lui, sans pour autant s'éloigner. Son aîné était lunatique et tout le monde le savait, préférant se mettre à l'abri dés qu'il annonçait un début de mauvaise humeur. Mieux valait ne pas être pris pour cible dans ces moments là. D'ailleurs, Shigeaki était passé maître dans l'art de l'éviter quand il sentait qu'il était dans ses mauvais jours et Tegoshi aurait du prendre exemple sur lui. Sauf que Tegoshi n'était pas tout à fait enclin à le laisser tranquille dans ces moments là, bien au contraire!  
>Nishikido avait les jambes écartés, assis sur sa chaise et souplement, Tegoshi se plaça à genoux entre ses jambes, ignorant le grognement de mécontentement de son camarade. Ses mains se placèrent sur le haut de ses cuisses et Ryo du lever ses mains pour éviter le contact avec son visage qui se trouvait au niveau de son torse.<em>

_Ryo__: Tegoshi, j'ai pas envie de jouer! Dégages!_

_Derrière eux, le groupe continuait à jacasser sans faire attention à eux. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de les entendre se chamailler à longueur de journée, et c'était devenu un bruit de fond à leurs oreilles.  
>Du côté de Tegoshi, celui ci s'amusait à caresser lentement ses cuisses avec douceur, tout en lui souriant sadiquement. Le visage virant au rouge de colère, Ryo repoussa ses mains avec force avant de se lever d'un bond. Toujours à genoux, Tegoshi se mit à rire et Ryo baissa les yeux avant de se rendre compte que son entre-jambe était pile au niveau du visage du perfide Yuya. En <em>_soupirant, il lui donna une tape sur la tête sans faire attention au « Itaï » qui suivait derrière avec un rire et enfila sa veste tout en s'adressant à son meilleur ami._

_Ryo__: C'est bon, je peux y aller là?_

_Yamashita__: Ah Non. Désolé Ryo mais tu sembles oublier l'interview pour Duet._

_Une injure sonore sortie d'entre ses lèvres et Ryo sentit un poids se poser sur son épaule avec douceur. Tournant la tête, il aperçu la tête de Tegoshi qui s'était relevé mais qui n'avait apparemment pas fini de le torturer._

_Tegoshi__: J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans mon sac. Tu les veux?_

_Ryo sembla hésiter un instant, préférant toujours privilégier les moments où il ne pouvait compter que sur lui même. Mais le regard souriant de Tegoshi sur son épaule lui arracha un soupir et il hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans cette tenue pour une interview. Heureusement que Tegoshi et lui faisaient presque la même taille. Il partit donc se changer dans les toilettes après que Tegoshi lui ai tendu un jean noir et un polo blanc avec détachement, tout en continuant de rire avec Koyama sur les possibles raisons du changement de comportement de Shigeaki. Effectivement, il était devenu plus solitaire, la tête rivée sur son portable 24h sur 24h et après une enquête minutieuse, Koyama en avait conclu qu'il était tombé amoureux. Bien sûr, Shigeaki se dépêchait de nier avec fureur mais la rougeur de ses joues et ses bégaiement ne trompaient personne. Tout comme le fait que son sourire béat le trahissait aussi de ce point de vue là.  
>Un peu plus tard dans la journée, et une fois l'interview terminée, Tegoshi et Masuda rejoignirent le reste du groupe dans le local grisâtre qui leur servait de loge pour l'occasion. Quelques chaises ici et là, un canapé marron à côté de la porte et une table rectangulaire au centre de la pièce sur laquelle s'entassait les sacs des membres. Tout le groupe se préparait déjà à sortir, sauf Ryo, assis sur une chaise, la tête posé sur la table entre ses bras croisés. Son mal de tête ne l'avait toujours pas quitté depuis le matin même, mais au moins, son joli sourire était réapparu et sa bonne humeur avec lui.<br>En chantonnant, Masuda attrapait déjà son sac et sa veste pour partir. Il avait un rendez-vous avec sa chère petite sœur dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville, et il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. Après un rapide salut, il sortir presque en courant et Tegoshi s'approcha doucement de Ryo avant de se pencher à son oreille en posant ses mains sur ses épaules._

_Tegoshi__: Tu es sûr que ça va?_

_Ryo__: J'ai mal au crâne... J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser._

_C'était une plainte à peine murmurée et Tegoshi entreprit de lui faire un petit massage pour le détendre. Ses doigts fin et agiles massèrent ses épaules endolories avec soin, et sourit quand il entendit un gémissement de bien être de la part de son aîné qui se détendait progressivement. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours eu une relation privilégiée avec son camarade et ami. Il le connaissait horriblement bien et dans certaines situations, il restait le seul qui réussissait à le faire rire et à lui arracher un sourire. Une sorte d'amitié progressive était apparue entre eux deux, même si bien sûr, Tegoshi se confiait toujours autant à Masuda et Ryo à Yamashita. C'était différent. Une amitié moins poussée mais tout autant présente qui s'était progressivement améliorée en quelque chose de différent. En effet, depuis plusieurs mois, ils avaient commencé à jouer la carte de l'ambiguïté face aux fans, poussant parfois le vice jusqu'à continuer le petit jeu dans les loges avec leurs camarades. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien entre eux et tout le monde le savait très bien. Juste un jeu. Un jeu qui parfois pouvait s'avérer dangereux, mais le petit couple n'y pensait même pas. __Ce n'était pas envisageable de toute manière. Ils aimaient tout les deux les femmes, c'était indéniable.  
>Face à lui, Yamashita lui fit un petit geste de la main pour lui dire qu'il comptait revenir d'ici quelques secondes, le temps qu'il ne s'entretienne avec le manager des News. Koyama et Shigeaki le suivirent, pour eux, partir définitivement dans leurs maisons respectives.<br>La porte claqua et Tegoshi reporta son attention sur Ryo qui s'endormait progressivement sous ses doigts agiles. Avec un sourire, il le secoua doucement et se pencha une nouvelle fois à son oreille pour murmurer doucement son prénom.  
>Ryo grogna mais ne sembla pas se redresser, posant sa tête encore plus confortablement entre ses bras, à la manière d'un chat. Tegoshi s'autorisa un sourire tendre et posa ses lèvres sur son cou, derrière son oreille pour l'embrasser délicatement afin de le réveiller. Il sentait la pêche et Tegoshi le lui fit remarquer en souriant.<br>Ryo sourit à son tour et se redressa finalement en s'étirant avant de fermer les yeux sous la lumière trop vive qui assaillit ses faibles prunelles. Il grogna pour la forme et se leva doucement, avant de se rhabiller pour sortir._

_Ryo__: Je te rends tes vêtements dés qu'on se revois._

_Tegoshi__: Fais pas le con, et laves les avant de me les rendre!_

_Ryo__: Si j'ai le temps._

_Tegoshi__: Ryo!_

_Ce dernier sourit une nouvelle fois, les yeux baissés sur ses mains qui fermaient la fermeture éclair de sa veste. En rentrant chez lui, il allait se jeter sous la douche et y rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra... Jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts ne se fripent et qu'il ressente le besoin de se cacher sous ses couvertures chaudes et accueillantes.  
>Avec un nouveau sourire, il salua Tegoshi et sortit de la loge, le laissant seul. Doucement, ce dernier rangea ses affaires et sortit son i-pod de sa poche pour le mettre en marche. Tout en battant la mesure avec son pied, il enfila sa veste en sifflant et s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui pour attendre son leader qui ne devrait plus trop tarder.<em>

_Deux petites semaines était passées depuis le malheureux jour où Ryo Nishikido était tombé misérablement dans la boue, et le travail s'enchaînait à une vitesse folle. Yamashita était celui qui avait le plus de travail, puisqu'il slalomait entre son boulot avec News et ses tournages pour le drama. Pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas, et c'est toujours avec le sourire qu'il accueillait ses amis quand ils se retrouvaient. Masuda ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder travailler avec admiration, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il réussissait à tenir le coup. Et puis, sa vie personnelle était un véritable fiasco à côté de ça... Et ça encore, il ne s'en plaignait pas non plus.  
>Pour en revenir à Tegoshi, ce dernier arriva avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres aux locaux en plein centre d'Akasaka, là où ils devaient apparaître dans une émission très réputée au Japon. Il avait passé une excellente nuit et sa journée avait terriblement bien commencé puisqu'il avait reçu l'appel de sa mère qui lui avait annoncé le mariage prochain de sa jeune cousine. Ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça mais il aimait avoir des nouvelles de sa famille, même éloignée. Ca lui permettait de garder une certaine attache avec sa vie familiale, et donc, sa vie normale.<br>La préparation et le maquillage furent relativement rapide et ils montèrent très vite sur le plateau pour commencer l'émission. En différée, cela va de soi.  
>Les questions fusaient, et les membres y répondaient avec professionnalisme, Koyama balançant occasionnellement une des blagues dont il avait le secret et qui faisait rire l'assemblée entière à chaque fois. A la fin bien sûr, ils avaient toujours un petit live à assurer et ce fut le cas cette fois ci <em>_également, avec la chanson « Happy Birthday »  
>Un sourire complice, un frôlement de main, et la foule hurlait déjà. C'était si simple...<br>En sortant de scène, Tegoshi attrapa la main de Ryo en riant et ce dernier les porta à sa bouche pour les embrasser du bout des lèvres. Tegoshi éclata de rire une nouvelle fois mais ne lâcha pas sa main, le suivant au contraire jusqu'à la loge où il put enfin le lâcher. En sueur et le sourire aux lèvres, il leva les mains en l'air pour attirer l'attention des autres._

_Tegoshi__: On va au bain public tous ensembles?_

_Masuda__: Pas pour moi, désolé. Il fait toujours trop chaud la bas. Je préfère prendre une douche chez moi._

_Shige__: Désolé... J'ai un rendez vous._

_Tout le monde se retourna vers lui d'un même mouvement et il fit mine de s'intéresser à son sac en souriant, légèrement gêné. Les relations amoureuses étaient la seule chose que le jeune Kato cachait occasionnellement à ses amis, préférant garder tout ça pour lui. Quand vraiment il se décidait à en parler, c'est qu'il était réellement amoureux. En sautillant, Koyama se jeta sur lui en lui posant milles questions et Tegoshi éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, tout en les regardant se chamailler. Alors qu'il reprenait lentement son calme, Ryo vint se planter à ses côtés en passant une main sur son épaule._

_Ryo__: Je viens avec toi._

_Tegoshi__: Juste nous deux?_

_Ryo__: Non, je crois que Koyama et Yamashita veulent venir aussi._

_Avec un clin d'œil aguicheur, Tegoshi lui murmura un petit « Dommage » en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air sensuel et Ryo lui donna une tape sur la tête._

_Tegoshi__: Itaï!_

_Ryo__: Allumeuse!_

_Tegoshi__: Tortionnaire!_

_Ils reprirent leurs éclats de rire habituels et se tournèrent vers Yamashita qui s'avança vers eux, ses lunettes sur le nez. Il semblait captivé par la feuille qu'il tenait fermement de ses deux mains, et une fois face à Ryo, il s'arrêta sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers lui._

_Yamashita__: N'oublies pas que tu as rendez vous demain à..._

_Ryo__: Omote-Sando, 15h30 avec le manager pour une émission avec les Kanjanis. Je sais._

_Le leader lui adressa un sourire en levant finalement les yeux vers lui et il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux sous ses protestations avant de faire demi-tour.  
>En quelques minutes seulement, le groupe finit par sortir de la loge qui se retrouva plongée dans le noir une fois que Masuda eu éteint la lumière et fermé la porte.<br>A l'extérieur, il faisait toujours un froid glacial mais la pluie avait arrêté de tomber, et le sol n'était plus aussi boueux qu'avant. D'une démarche assurée et rapide, le groupe au complet excepté Masuda et Shigeaki, se rendit jusqu'au bain public le plus proche tout en discutant joyeusement sur __le chemin. Évidemment, ils prenaient garde à ne pas se faire repérer et Yamashita gardait l'œil sur chaque détail, sur chaque passant qui les regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance. Heureusement, le trajet se passa sans anicroches, et dans les vestiaires, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller totalement, et dans un raffut épouvantable. Tegoshi était peut être le plus bruyant du groupe et aussi le premier prêt. Sans attendre personne, il se dirigea sous la douche, tout en prenant conscience de l'ambiance environnante. En un regard, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec un vieil homme qui se prélassait dans le bain, les yeux fermés. Le lieux entier était plongé dans le silence et il en profita pour se détendre, sentant les gouttes d'eaux glisser délicieusement le long de son dos. Au même moment, le reste du groupe arriva et se glissa à ses côtés, Koyama le bouscula même en riant pour lui piquer sa place. S'en suivit évidemment une lutte acharnée, à laquelle Ryo et Yamashita ne firent même pas attention, préférant profiter de la sensation de bien être que la douche chaude leur procuraient.  
>Dans le bain bouillant, Yamashita avait fermé les yeux, plongé dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Personne ne faisait un seul bruit afin de profiter au mieux de ce moment de détende privilégiée. Le vieil homme était parti et ils étaient désormais seuls, éparpillés un peu partout dans l' énorme baignoire d'où s'échappaient des traînées de vapeur presque étouffante, et chacun en profitait...<br>10 minutes passèrent donc dans le silence le plus total, et n'y tenant plus, Tegoshi se rapprocha de Ryo qui avait les yeux fermés et la tête posée en arrière sur le bord du bac. Avec un sourire, il se colla à lui et le plus âgé sursauta, avant de poser ses yeux sur lui et de soupirer pour refermer les yeux._

_Tegoshi__: Humm... Tu sais que tu es sexy comme ça?_

_Ryo s'autorisa un grand sourire mais ne répondit pas. A ses côtés, Tegoshi le regarda pendant de longues secondes sans oser ouvrir la bouche et le déranger dans ses pensées. Un sourire affectueux ne quittait pourtant pas ses lèvres tandis qu'il l'observait à la dérobée. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours été fier d'avoir Nishikido dans son cercle d'ami. C'était un des hommes qu'il admirait le plus avec Yamashita-san, et il admirait son sens du professionnalisme en toute circonstances. Il dansait, chantait et jouait la comédie avec une facilité déconcertante, allant même jusqu'à connaître les chorégraphies avant tout les autres membres du groupe. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il oscillait entre deux groupes, enchaînant les concerts, interviews, séances de photos, et qu'en plus, il ne se plaignait pas. Oh que oui il aimait son boulot, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu en changer!_

_Il se retourna doucement quand il entendit Koyama et Yamashita sortir de l'eau et il leur assura qu'il allait les rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes, une fois que Ryo se serait totalement réveillé. Il avait pris l'habitude de veiller sur son sempaï avec attention et tendresse, et il prenait son rôle très à cœur. L'amitié qu'il ressentait pour lui n'avait pas de nom et il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir décrire cette entente entre eux deux. C'est pour cela que leur affection était unique en son genre, douce et tendre en tout point de vue. Ensembles il riaient de choses et d'autres, et ensembles ils jouaient aux amoureux transis sans jamais dépasser la limite...  
>Oui... Sauf que là, Tegoshi avait bien envie de la franchir cette limite. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il s'était demandé s'il aurait un jour l'opportunité de goûter à ses lèvres. C'était évidemment une pensée bien étrange mais il préférait ne pas s'y attarder...<em>

_Ryo__: Au fait... J'ai encore oublié tes affaires chez moi. Gomen..._

_Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les siens et Tegoshi détailla son visage avec un sourire. Ca ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il devait les récupérer après tout..._

_Tegoshi__: Pas grave. Vu que je dors chez toi ce soir, je pourrai les récupérer._

_Ryo__: Je ne t'ai pas invité Baka!_

_Tegoshi__: Je sais. Et t'as pas envie de le faire maintenant?_

_Ryo__: Non!_

_Tegoshi éclata de rire et se recula légèrement avant de l'attraper par la main pour qu'il se redresse un peu._

_Tegoshi__: On y va?_

_Ryo__: J'ai trop la flemme..._

_Avec un soupir de bien être, il dégagea sa main doucement pour la mettre sous sa tête et Tegoshi s'impatienta._

_Tegoshi__: Je vais sortir sans toi!_

_Ryo__: Rooo, c'est bon, je suis assez grand pour sortir tout seul!_

_Tegoshi__: Allez! Ryo!_

_Le dit Ryo ne répondit pas mais le sourire qui ornait désormais ses lèvres laissa penser à Tegoshi qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Avec une dévotion non feinte, Tegoshi laissa glisser ses yeux le long de son cou avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage pour s'attarder sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air horriblement douce et elles semblaient inciter au baiser... Elles semblaient appeler les siennes qui ne demandaient que ça. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait. De toute façon, il était complètement déconnecté du monde extérieur en cet instant, ses yeux noirs fixant sa bouche entrouverte. Un souffle régulier s'échappait d'entre elles et son cœur semblait lui ordonner de le recueillir avec tendresse et dévotion._

_Ryo__: Ils sont partis?_

_Tegoshi sursauta à ce brusque retour à la réalité, lâchant sa bouche des yeux._

_Tegoshi__: Euh oui... Ils nous attendent depuis 10 bonnes minutes là!_

_Ryo__: Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt!_

_Tegoshi__: Ehhhh?_

_Ryo se redressa en riant aux éclats et se leva d'un bond, éclaboussant Tegoshi au passage qui était toujours assis confortablement dans l'eau bouillante. En protestant à renfort de grands cris, il sentit la main de Ryo empoigner son avant bras avec force pour le relever et il grimaça faiblement de douleur._

_Tegoshi__: Itaï! Sois plus doux avec moi, sale brute!_

_Ryo__: Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas la brutalité?_

_Tegoshi ouvrit brusquement les yeux de surprise en entendant la voix douce de Ryo à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres. Il distinguait à peine ses yeux dans la pénombre mais il voyait __bien qu'il souriait... De ce sourire attirant dont il avait le secret. Reprenant vite ses esprits, Tegoshi sourit sadiquement à son tour et le fixa des yeux en passant une langue mutine sur ses lèvres sèches._

_Tegoshi__: Ca dépends pour quoi... C'est une proposition?_

_Face à lui, Ryo essayait tant bien que mal de retenir le rire qui lui brûlait la gorge. Il aimait jouer à ce jeu dangereux avec Tegoshi. Observer ses réactions quand il se rapprochait toujours un peu plus de lui. Au départ, Tegoshi avait été surpris et la rougeur de ses joues montraient bien sa gêne face au regard pénétrant de son ami. Mais au fil du temps, il avait compris qu'il ne faisait que jouer et il y avait participé à son tour... Prenant même souvent les devants et le poussant à bout avec ses mimiques qu'il savait irrésistibles.  
>Lentement, et toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Ryo s'approcha de son visage, observant Tegoshi qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris par ce soudain rapprochement. Il le fixait même avec amusement, sachant pertinemment que Ryo n'irait pas plus loin. Il était habitué à ce que Ryo fasse mine de l'embrasser et jamais il ne s'en était offusqué. Bien au contraire, un sourire orna ses lèvres quand il vit Ryo se reculer et instaurer une certaine distance entre eux et il se mordit la lèvre sans le lâcher des yeux.<em>

_Ryo__: Allumeuse!_

_Tegoshi__: Et c'est toi qui dis ça? Si t'as envie de m'embrasser, fait le une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de me faire languir..._

_Ryo__: Fais gaffe, je vais te prendre au mot!_

_Tegoshi__: Oh mais je t'en pris!_

_Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'étaient agrandis mais une lueur de défi brûlait au fond de ses prunelles noires, lui donnant un air presque animal. Le sourire de Ryo se fana quelque peu à cette constatation et, soudainement déterminé, il posa une main derrière la nuque de Tegoshi qui sursauta et le rapprocha rapidement de lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors avec brusquerie, et le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Les lèvres douces de Ryo bougeaient doucement sur les siennes et son corps entier se mit à trembler. Son cœur battait avec force dans sa poitrine et il avait toujours les yeux écarquillés quand Ryo mit fin au baiser juste quelques secondes à peine après. Le baiser n'avait duré qu'une fraction de secondes, mais c'était bien assez suffisant pour avoir renverser l'âme entière de Tegoshi qui se sentit mourir à petit feu sous ce seul contact. Restant à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres, le plus âgé ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard brûlant dans celui étonné de Tegoshi et c'est d'une voix rauque qu'il prit la parole, sa main caressant tendrement sa nuque qu'il tenait toujours, du bout des doigts._

_Ryo__: Satisfait?_

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna et Tegoshi resta planté au milieu du bain plusieurs secondes avant de se ressaisir. Les joues rouges, il sortit du bain, n'arrivant pas à oublier la douceur de ses lèvres... Son goût, son odeur... Tout lui restait en tête. Les lèvres de Nishikido n'avaient pas quitté les siennes. Il sentait encore leurs textures duveteuse sur sa bouche et il en était troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Les jambes tremblantes et prêtes à le lâcher, il trouva tout de même la force de se rendre dans le vestiaire et il baissa les yeux quand il arriva près de Nishikido qui se séchait déjà les cheveux. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et lui jeta une serviette au visage, comme si rien ne venait de se passer et tout en chantonnant, il enfila un boxer sous l'œil hagard de Tegoshi qui se séchait le corps en tremblant._


	2. Chapter 2

_Deux jours après l'évènement dans les bains publics, Tegoshi revoyait enfin Nishikido-kun. Toute la matinée, en se levant, sous la douche, en prenant son petit-déjeuner... Il n'avait eu de cesse de se demander comment il allait devoir réagir face à Nishikido.  
>Évidemment, ce dernier devait sans doute avoir déjà oublié toute l'histoire et de ce fait, Tegoshi oscillait entre deux propositions:<br>- Soit il prenait une certaine distance avec son sempaï parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de retenir l'affolement de son cœur à son approche, et qu'il valait peut être mieux pour sa santé mentale de ne pas se faire de fausses idées...  
>- Soit il faisait comme d'habitude pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres et de Ryo qui allait s'imaginer, à raison, qu'il avait été troublé... Mais dans ce cas là, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'empêcher de le pousser à bout pour que ce dérapage se reproduise.<br>Oui! Oui, il en voulait encore et les insultes mentales qu'ils se donnaient à tout bout de champ ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher d'y penser. Re-goûter à ses lèvres était peut être la chose dont il avait le plus envie ces derniers jours, et le visage de Ryo si proche du sien restait fermement gravé dans le fond de ses prunelles noires, comme une image de fond impossible à enlever.  
>A cause de ses pensées diverses, il faillit arriver en retard au rendez-vous de Koyama qui l'attendait pour se rendre ensemble au sanctuaire de TBS, la grande chaîne de télévision japonaise.<br>En descendant du taxi, Tegoshi adressa un grand signe de main à son ami qui lui souriait allégrement, et en souriant, il se dirigea vers lui tout en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez._

_Koyama__: Enfin! Si j'étais arrivé en retard à cause de toi, tu pouvais dire au revoir à tes câlins du soir!_

_Tegoshi fit une moue scandalisée et Koyama le rassura en plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue._

_Koyama__: Mais non Baka! Je peux pas m'en passer non plus!_

_Tegoshi soupira de soulagement et ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'immeuble qui n'était qu'à deux stations de là où ils se trouvaient. Le temps était radieux et le soleil qui inondait les rues donnait une bonne raison aux deux comparses de porter de grosses lunettes noires. Autour d'eux heureusement, les passant pressés ne semblaient pas les voir, et c'est d'humeur joyeuse qu'ils entrèrent dans la première station de métro qu'ils croisèrent.  
>Le trajet se passa rapidement et dans une humeur joyeuse presque palpable. Le fameux Koyama avait le pouvoir de rendre le sourire à n'importe qui, et Tegoshi ne pensait plus à Ryo quand il croisa son regard en entrant dans la loge. Essayant de ne pas faire attention aux battements de son cœur, il lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur dont lui seul avait le secret et il retourna à sa conversation avec Koyama auquel Shigeaki se mêla très rapidement.<br>La séance photo était prévue d'ici deux bonne heures, et pour le coup, le groupe avait largement le temps de passer du temps ensemble sans se soucier des aiguilles qui défilaient lentement sur l'énorme horloge de la petite salle.  
>Seul dans son coin, Ryo écoutait de la musique, installé sur une chaise. Lentement, il se balançait, heurtant le mur de sa chaise avec un petit bruit, avant de reposer les quatre pieds du siège à terre. Inlassablement... Pourtant, et c'était la seule chose qui ne changeait pas, il fixait Tegoshi des yeux aussi discrètement que possible. Depuis le début du rendez-vous, il ne s'était pas approché une seule fois de lui et Ryo voyait rouge. Pourquoi était-il aussi proche de Koyama à cet instant?<br>Il le voyait rire avec lui, lui sourire avec tendresse, lui prendre la main... Toutes ses petites choses diverses que Tegoshi ne réservaient habituellement qu'à lui et rien qu'à lui.  
>Une flamme de jalousie lui vrilla les entrailles quand il vit Koyama prendre Tegoshi dans ses bras avec possessivité. Le pire fut quand Tegoshi se colla contre lui en minaudant.<br>Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il battait tellement fort qu'il était au bord de l'explosion et avec rage, il se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise, s'attirant les regards de groupe au complet. Leur tournant le dos pour fouiller dans son sac, il entendit bien vite les conversations reprendre avec entrain et faisant __demi-tour, il enjamba facilement Masuda qui faisait ses exercices au sol.  
>Essayant d'afficher un sourire naturel, il se joignit à la conversation de ses amis et Koyama lui adressa un sourire tout en continuant son monologue endiablé sur les raisons de son adoration pour le chocolat...<br>Il sentit le corps de Tegoshi se tendre à ses côtés, mais il fit semblant de ne pas y prêter attention, allant même jusqu'à rire avec Shigeaki sans lui adresser un seul regard. Au moins, le plus jeune avait arrêté son petit jeu avec Koyama, et il s'en félicita intérieurement. C'était déjà ça de pris...Il n'aurait pas supporté d'en voir plus._

_La conversation dura plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et Tegoshi semblait s'être détendu, répondant aux sourires qu'on lui lançaient avec une joie non feinte.  
>C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Yamashita les retrouva, en leur faisant signe de le suivre dans le couloir, jusqu'au studio.<br>Koyama et Masuda étaient devant, se retournant de temps à autres tout en marchant vers Shigeaki qui avait une fois de plus sortit son plus bel ami: Son portable.  
>Tegoshi et Ryo marchaient côte à côté, en silence. Un silence pesant et gênant que Tegoshi ne connaissait pas entre eux... Et il n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était pas cette relation qu'il voulait entretenir avec Ryo. Il ne voulait pas changer tout ce qui c'était bâti jusqu'à présent.. Hors de question! Avec un sourire énorme, Tegoshi entoura amoureusement le bras de Ryo entre les siens, et posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en marchant.<em>

_Tegoshi__: Je vais devoir passer chez toi pour récupérer mes fringues._

_Ryo s'arrêta pour se frapper le front de sa main, se traitant d'imbécile et Tegoshi éclata de rire. Ils reprirent leurs marches, Tegoshi toujours accroché à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_Ryo__: Ok. Passe ce soir alors..._

_Le cœur de Tegoshi loupa un battement mais il fit tout son possible pour garder le sourire joyeux affiché sur ses lèvres fines. Il ne devait pas paraître troublé... Pas devant Ryo alors que celui ci avait tourné les yeux vers lui, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir défaillir. Décidant qu'il était mieux pour lui d'agir comme d'habitude, il le fixa de son regard le plus émerveillé possible._

_Tegoshi__: C'est vrai? Je peux?_

_Ryo__: Puisque je le dis! Et me regardes pas comme ça!_

_Yuya accentua le froncement de ses sourcils._

_Tegoshi__: Pourquoi?_

_Ryo__: Parce que ça me fait perdre la tête..._

_En temps normal, il aurait éclaté de rire en l'aguichant toujours un peu plus. Peut être même qu'il aurait accentué sa phrase d'un mordillement discret de sa lèvre inférieure. Ca marchait toujours...  
>Habituellement bien sûr... Mais pas maintenant. Il détourna les yeux en rougissant comme une adolescente énamourée avant de se reprendre le plus vite qu'il put, espérant de tout son coeur que son ami n'ai pas remarqué son malaise.<br>Il éclata d'un rire qu'il voulait sincère et heureusement qu'ils arrivaient déjà au studio, puisqu'il ne savait déjà plus quoi répondre..._

_En sortant de la séance photo qui s'était horriblement éternisée, Tegoshi discutait avec Masuda, tout en marchant gaiement. C'était presque devenu une habitude pour les photographes que de les placer en couple, et à chaque fois, OH surprise, il se retrouvait avec son meilleur ami. Et oui, le hasard faisait bien les choses, n'est ce pas?  
>Plus loin devant lui, Yamapi leur faisait face et semblait avec une discussion simpliste avec Nishikido-kun, qui du coup, leur tournait le dos. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur la nuque avec élégance, et Tegoshi ne put empêcher un sourire sadique de venir orner ses jolies lèvres.<br>Peut être qu'il avait été choqué par le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, mais il était bien décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et à le faire devenir tout pantelant en sa présence. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire sans combattre et Ryo était un adversaire de taille aux attaques imprévisibles..  
>Mettant son index sur ses lèvres pour inciter Yamapi et Masuda à ne pas dévoiler sa présence, il s'approcha de Ryo à pas de loups, déjà tout fier de ce qu'il était en train de préparer. Yamapi s'autorisa bien un petit sourire amusé, mais son meilleur ami ne sembla pas y faire attention, complètement absorbé par les propos qu'il tenait. Pourtant, il poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière et un corps chaud se coller contre son dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qu'il s'agissait. Il reconnaissait l'odeur de son parfum, il reconnaissait la sensation des quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui chatouillait la nuque... Il reconnaissait les fines mains qui s'était entourées autour de sa taille avec possessivité et surtout... Il n'y avait que lui pour faire une chose pareille.<em>

_Ryo__: Tegoshi._

_Une constatation prononcé sur un ton de conversation et il entendit les rires de Yamashita et de Masuda qui s'éloignaient déjà._

_Tegoshi__: Tu m'as manqué mon amour..._

_Ryo tressaillit mais Tegoshi ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé qu'il était à savourer sa vengeance et à le prendre par surprise. Avec douceur, il souffla dans son cou et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, faisant courir son souffle chaud qui s'entremêlait déjà avec les mèches rebelles de Ryo. Ce dernier ne fit rien pour se dégager, profitant discrètement de cette étreinte que Tegoshi voulait bien lui donner et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se trahir avec un gémissement. C'était déjà assez bien gênant comme ça. Pourtant, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent de stupeur quand les dents de Tegoshi mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille et il frissonna violemment. Tegoshi éclata alors de rire et se dégagea en se tenant les côtes alors que Nishikido essayait de reprendre ses esprits, les yeux toujours écarquillés.  
>Il s'était complètement laissé aller à cette étreinte et il dut faire un effort considérable sur lui même pour reprendre un visage souriant qu'il espérait le plus naturel possible. Il fit volte face et laissa le temps à Tegoshi de se calmer, pour enfin prendre la parole une fois que Tegoshi ai arrêter de rire.<em>

_Ryo__: C'était ta vengeance?_

_Tegoshi__: Ca t'as plus?_

_Ryo__: Allumeuse!_

_Tegoshi lui adressa un clin d'œil en passant prés de lui pour le dépasser. D'une démarche assurée, il se dirigea vers Masuda qui discutait avec Koyama un peu plus loin. Une fois sûr que Nishikido ne pouvait plus le voir, il poussa un profond soupir et son sourire s'effaça. Ca avait été plus intense qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et même lui s'était senti défaillir. Alors qu'en fait, il voulait juste assouvir son envie de vengeance. On pouvait dire que le jeu s'était retourné contre lui et c'est en souriant __faiblement qu'il rejoignit Masuda qui s'était retourné pour le regarder arriver._

_A quoi ressemblait son appartement déjà? Il était déjà venu deux fois mais il n'avait pas vraiment un sens de l'orientation très développé. Il était même capable de se perdre dans les couloirs des salles de concert, c'était peu dire! Tout en marchant, il jetait des coups d'œil de tout les côtés pour être bien sûr de ne pas louper l'immeuble. Ryo l'avait autorisé à passer pour récupérer ses vêtements et il ne s'était pas gêné pour le prendre au mot!  
>La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et Tegoshi avait eu juste le temps de déposer ses affaires chez lui, pour ensuite partir à la recherche de ce maudit appartement impossible à détecter.<br>Tout en continuant de marcher, il se retourna et marcha à l'envers, pour ensuite reprendre un pas normal tout en cherchant des yeux un immeuble assez luxueux avec un sapin énorme devant. C'était le seul souvenir qu'il avait de ce lieu et il poussa un énorme « Yatta! » quand il vit qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé.  
>Rentrant directement dans l'immeuble, il salua gentiment une femme qui se retourna sur son passage, et grimpa immédiatement dans l'ascenseur tout en remettant sa casquette en place. 13Eme étage s'il ne se trompait pas et de toute façon, il pouvait toujours appeler Yamapi pour le lui demander. Il comptait prendre Ryo par surprise, et avec un léger sourire, il sortit de l'ascenseur, trouvant rapidement et assez facilement l'appartement qui l'obsédait tant.<br>Il sonna longuement, jusqu'à entendre un grognement exaspéré de Nishikido et il attendit patiemment que la porte s'ouvre.  
>Et finalement elle s'ouvrit assez vite. Face à lui, Ryo ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un jean délavé et Tegoshi lui lança un coup d'œil appréciateur tout en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.<em>

_Tegoshi__: Laisse moi au moins le temps d'arriver! Tu n'as aucune patience mon cœur._

_En souriant, Ryo tendit un bras pour l'attraper par le col de sa veste, et il le tira dans l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière eux._

_Ryo__: Je t'attendais pas si tôt._

_Tegoshi__: Tu te fiches de moi, il est déjà 20 heures!_

_Ryo__: Tes affaires sont pas prêtes._

_Tegoshi__: En deux semaines?_

_Ryo__: C'est parce que je dors avec la nuit._

_Tegoshi éclata de rire et avança dans l'appartement en observant chaque détail. Ryo avait le soucis du rangement et chaque chose semblait à sa place. Tout était méticuleusement rangé et Tegoshi laissa un sifflement admiratif s'échapper de ses lèvres._

_Tegoshi__: Y'a forcément une femme derrière tout ça._

_Ryo__: Peut être bien..._

_Tegoshi se retourna vivement vers lui et Ryo le regarda en souriant._

_Ryo__: Jaloux?_

_Tegoshi__: Peut être bien..._

_Leurs regards se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes où aucun des deux ne bougea ou n'ouvrit la bouche et Tegoshi brisa finalement l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée, tout en se dirigeant d'un pas guilleret vers la chambre qui était entrouverte. Sans allumer la lumière, il se jeta dos sur le lit. Seule la lumière du salon éclairait doucement la chambre et un rayon de lumière éblouissait Tegoshi allongé. Se redressant sur les coudes, il regarda attentivement autour de lui. Les draps étaient encore défaits et les volets fermés. Un ordinateur portable traînait sur un bureau remplis de papiers et la poubelle débordait abondamment. Une ombre se planta devant le rayon de lumière et Tegoshi releva les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir Ryo qui se penchait déjà sur lui. Ses coudes lâchèrent et il tomba sur le lit, tandis que Ryo se penchait toujours un peu plus._

_Ryo__: Tu comptes rester dormir cette nuit?_

_Tegoshi__: Je comptais rester cette nuit mais pas vraiment pour dormir._

_Il clôtura sa phrase avec un mordillement léger des lèvres et Ryo ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en déglutissant difficilement._

_Ryo__: Allumeuse..._

_Mais sa voix était basse et légèrement rauque, et avec une rapidité surprenante, il se coucha complètement sur Tegoshi avant de prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser avide et exigeant. S'y étant déjà mentalement préparé et ne comptant pas le laisser s'échapper, Tegoshi entoura ses bras autour de son cou avec possessivité et il ouvrit complètement la bouche pour permettre à leurs langues de se rencontrer. Leurs souffles rapides se mélangeaient avec fureur et Tegoshi descendit directement ses mains vers le jean de Ryo en attrapant ses fesses entre ses mains. Mais avant toute chose, il s'arrêta et mit fin au baiser. Le front de Ryo se posa sur le sien et il le fixa des yeux, la respiration erratique:_

_Tegoshi__: Tu as peut être d'autres projets pour ce soir?_

_Ryo__: Tu es mon seul projet..._

_Et il replongea à l'assaut de sa bouche avec toutefois, beaucoup plus de douceur que précédemment. Le corps de Tegoshi était en feu et il n'arrivait pas à avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Seul les lèvres de Ryo contre les siennes occupaient son esprit... Et peut être ses mains aussi, qui se frayaient lentement un passage le long de ses flancs. Tremblant violemment, il resserra son étreinte autour de son cou et releva les deux genoux, Ryo entre ses jambes. La passion du baiser était de plus en pus forte, et Tegoshi le repoussa légèrement, en suffoquant. Il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration!_

_Tegoshi__: Tu veux me tuer!_

_Ryo__: A petits feux oui..._

_Un nouveau sourire et il baissa la tête pour déposer de tendre baisers dans son cou, humant son odeur savoureuse et mordant sa peau par endroit pour apprécier toute sa saveur. Tegoshi, quand à lui, restait solidement accroché à son cou, complètement perdu dans un monde de désir et de tendresse qu'il n'avait encore jamais visité. Il ne cherchait pas à découvrir son corps de ses mains et de ses lèvres, il essayait juste de comprendre comment Ryo faisait pour le rendre fou de désir de cette façon. Des filles, il en avait rencontré par centaines, et il avaient enchaîné les relations, sans __jamais en parler autour de soi sauf à Masuda. Et puis, de toute façon, aucune ne lui avait laissé un souvenir impérissable. Elles étaient toutes pareilles pour sûr, et aucune n'avait su le faire trembler de la tête au pieds juste avec un mot doux murmuré au coin de ses lèvres. Ryo avait cette faculté là. Peut être parce que c'était lui...  
>Des lèvres qui dévoraient désormais ses clavicules le fit revenir à la réalité et il gloussa légèrement. Ryo le savait chatouilleux. Horriblement chatouilleux et il jouait avec sa langue le long de ses épaules avec un petit sourire en coin.<br>Se débattant en riant, Tegoshi le repoussa en posant ses mains à plat sur son torse, et il tendit les bras pour l'éloigner le plus possible._

_Tegoshi__: Arrêtes tes conneries!_

_Ryo__: Et si j'ai pas envie?_

_Tegoshi__: Tortionnaire!_

_Un nouvel éclat de rire et Ryo se laissa tomber à ses côtés en posant un bras sur ses yeux fermés. A la manière d'un chat en manque de câlin, Tegoshi se colla contre lui et, distraitement, posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de son amant... Du bout des doigts, il les caressa et descendit le long de son cou, sur son torse et le long de la ligne de son ventre qui atterrissait sur son nombril.  
>Il sourit en voyant le corps de Ryo se hérisser et en soupirant il se redressa pour se mettre en position assise sur le lit. En une impulsion, il se leva et sortit dans le salon sans faire attention à Nishikido qui avait bien essayé de le retenir d'une main. Soupirant fortement, Ryo se redressa à son tour et sortit de la chambre en traînant des pieds, plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière trop vive. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Tegoshi remettre son écharpe autour de son cou et il lui attrapa le bras pour le faire se retourner.<em>

_Ryo__: Tu restes pas?_

_Tegoshi__: Le premier soir? Tu m'as pris pour une fille facile?_

_Ryo éclata de rire une nouvelle fois et attrapa le visage du plus jeune entre ses doigts, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa bouche entrouverte. Sadiquement, il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'une pression suffisamment forte pour le faire sursauter. Mettant fin au baiser, Tegoshi se dégagea et passa ses doigts sur ses propres lèvres pour vérifier leurs états._

_Tegoshi__: Mais t'es dingue!_

_Ryo se pencha alors à son oreille et murmura d'une voix suave et intentionnellement sensuelle:_

_Ryo__: A charge de revanche._

_Tegoshi lui adressa un sourire taquin, ouvrit la porte et se prépara à sortir._

_Tegoshi__: Allumeuse!_

_Un cri de protestation de Ryo mais il avait déjà fermé la porte derrière lui. S'engageant dans le couloir silencieux de l'immeuble luxueux, il s'autorisa un grand sourire tout en remettant ses lunettes sur le nez.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_La séance photo était bientôt terminée, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner dans son lit le plus vite possible. Ces temps ci, les interviews se succédaient à une vitesse folle, et ils n'avaient plus le temps de souffler. Quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait passé un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus... Trois semaines, un mois, voir plus! A ce rythme là, il n'était pas sûr de tenir le coup pour le concert au Tokyo dôme à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Johnny-san.  
>Avec un soupir, il passa une main derrière sa nuque en grimaçant, et fit rouler ses épaules lentement, appréciant le craquement qu'elles produisaient en bougeant. Courbaturé de partout, épuisé comme pas permis et le cerveau embrumé, Tegoshi n'était vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme, et il n'était à vrai dire pas le seul. Yamapi avait des cernes de 10 mètres sous les yeux à cause du tournage de son nouveau drama qui lui prenait un temps fou, Masuda baillait à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire toute les 10 secondes, et Ryo... Ryo écoutait les conseils du photographe, clairement ailleurs. L'écoutait-il vraiment d'ailleurs? A en croire ses hochements de têtes réguliers, il faisait plutôt semblant.<br>Avec un sourire attendri, Tegoshi se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et regarda son aîné, un peu plus loin devant lui. C'était à son tour de poser pour le magazine Duet, et après lui viendrait Masuda. Debout, face au photographe qui faisait de grands gestes en s'expliquant, il essayait par tout les moyens de rester concentré. Ces temps ci, il oscillait entre les NEWS et les Kanjanis, entre séances photos et concerts... Dés qu'il finissait quelque chose pour NEWS et alors que le reste du groupe avait l'autorisation de se reposer, lui devait se rendre le plus vite possible à une énième interview avec son deuxième groupe. Il n'était plus très sûr de tenir le coup si le rythme de travail ne faiblissait pas...  
>A mesure que le temps passait, Tegoshi s'était de plus en plus rapproché de Nishikido-kun, jusqu'à entretenir une relation beaucoup plus poussée et censée être secrète aux yeux des autres. Pourquoi censée? Tout simplement parce que Masuda n'était pas aveugle et qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un imbécile, parce que Shige était loin d'être stupide et qu'il les avaient à plusieurs reprises vus au détour d'un couloir, et enfin, parce que Yamapi était au courant depuis que son meilleur ami n'avait pas su tenir sa langue plus longtemps... Bref, tout le monde le savait, mais personne n'en parlait. Et puis, pourquoi faire? Quel était l'intérêt d'en parler autour d'une table puisque cette histoire ne concernaient que les deux amants? Personne n'y voyait aucun inconvénients, chacun les laissaient vivre leurs vies comme ils l'entendaient et tout le monde vivait heureux dans le meilleur des mondes!<br>Mais... Et il y avait toujours un « mais » dans ce genre d'histoire où tout se déroule pour le mieux... Tegoshi n'avait plus eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines... Il y avait bien eu quelques regards complices, quelques frôlements de mains au détour d'un couloir, un baiser volé entre deux répétitions... Mais pas plus. Rien de chez rien, et Tegoshi commençait légèrement à se sentir frustré. En plus de ça, son ainé jouait avec ses nerfs à longueur de temps, lui faisant perdre la tête dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. A croire qu'il aimait le voir souffrir!  
>Non, ce que voulait Tegoshi, et il avait honte de se l'avouer... C'était lui faire l'amour... Lui faire l'amour toute une nuit, l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait posséder, le faire crier entre ses bras et caresser ce corps dont il rêvait tant... Ces derniers temps, ce genre de pensées impures le traversait sans arrêt et n'importe quand, à tel point que ça en devenait gênant. Chaque fois qu'il posait un œil sur lui, il s'imaginait son visage quand il le déshabillerait lentement... Quand il le touchait, il se retenait de le plaquer contre un mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement... Il s'imaginait chaque secondes son corps nus et offert au sien... Et dans ce genre de situation, fatalement, son corps réagissait dans la seconde. Ça pouvait être tranquillement chez lui, dans les douches,ou quand il l'embrassait... Mais également pendant des interviews ou comme maintenant, pendant une séance photo.<br>Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette constatation et il soupira fortement avant de se prendre la tête dans ses mains. Se tortillant légèrement sur sa chaise, il attira l'attention de Masuda qui se pencha vers lui.  
><em>_  
><em>_Masuda__: Teshi, ça va?_

_Il releva la tête un peu trop brusquement pour paraitre naturel et son meilleur ami fronça un peu plus les sourcils en voyant son visage écarlate._

_Masuda__: Pourquoi t'es tout rouge?_

_Maudits soient les êtres naïfs qui ne se gênaient pas pour poser des questions embarrassantes!_

_Tegoshi__: C'est...C'est la chaleur... Tu trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ici?_

_Masuda__: Oui c'est vrai. Moi aussi j'étouffe._

_Bénits soient les êtres naïfs tel que lui! Soupirant discrètement, Tegoshi reporta son attention sur le déroulement de la séance, et plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Masuda ne soit appelé à son tour. Plus que lui, et ils pourraient enfin rentrer! Quel soulagement...  
>Alors que Masuda écoutait à son tour les directives de ce photographe excentrique, Ryo s'affala sur la chaise à côté de lui et ferma les yeux, les mains croisées sur son front et la tête totalement rejetée en arrière.<br>S'autorisant un sourire à cette douce vision, Tegoshi détourna pourtant les yeux assez vite, de peur que son corps ne le trahisse une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas à ce point en manque quand même! Il réagissait comme un adolescent de 15 ans en pleine crise d'hormones. Quelle humiliation!  
>Un nouveau soupir et Ryo se tourna finalement vers lui.<em>

_Ryo__: C'est quoi le problème?_

_Tegoshi__: Quoi?_

_Ryo__: Tu souffles comme un bœuf toute les dix secondes, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas._

_La comparaison n'était pas des plus flatteuses, et Tegoshi haussa un sourcil blasé avant de lui sourire tendrement. Préférant ne pas répondre pour ce perdre dans des explications sordides, il tourna la tête vers Masuda qui semblait bien s'amuser, malgré la fatigue évidente.  
>Étrangement, Ryo n'insista pas plus que ça, et une fois la séance terminée, le groupe au complet se retrouva dans les vestiaires... Dans un silence presque religieux. Seul Koyama n'avait pas perdu sa verve habituelle, se perdant dans des comparaisons loufoques entre la J-pop et le visual Key. A vrai dire, personne ne l'écoutait réellement. C'était comme un bruit de fond. Un bourdonnement toujours présent mais qui ne dérangeait personne, et Koyama ne s'en offusquait même plus.<br>Rapidement, tout le monde sortit, laissant Ryo et Yuya seul. Assis sur une chaise, son portable entre les mains, Tegoshi envoyait un e-mail à son entraineur de foot, se faisant pardonner pour ses absences répétées ces temps ci. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon et il se savait facilement excusable, en profitant même par certains moments.  
>Assis et concentré dans son occupation, il ne voyait pas le regard de son ainé posé sur lui. Celui la même qui attendait patiemment le moment où il pourrait enfin le prendre dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur les lieux de la séance, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se retrouver seul avec lui, et à vrai dire, il ne l'avait pas vu en tête à tête depuis bientôt deux bonnes semaines... Et maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, il n'hésita pas bien longtemps. En deux pas, il fut devant lui, et quand son amant leva les yeux vers lui avec candeur, il se pencha rapidement pour l'embrasser chastement au coin des lèvres. Tout aussi rapidement, il allait se redresser mais Tegoshi l'empoigna fermement par le col de la veste et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau un peu brutalement. Le <em>_sourire de Tegoshi effleura celui de Ryo pendant que le baiser s'éternisait, et avec impatience, Ryo le força à se relever. Debout contre lui, et leurs corps séparés que de quelques millimètres, Nishikido prit le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains avec douceur, le couvant du regard. Il avait mis du temps avant de se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour lui, pensant qu'ils s'amusaient juste ensemble. Comme deux amis particulièrement proches... Mais il ne fallait pas avoir fait de longues études pour se rendre compte que ce genre d'amitié était plus qu'ambigüe et qu'au final, on finissait toujours par se bruler les ailes. C'était indéniable. Un fait irrévocable que personne n'avait encore oser contredire, et qui ne s'y réussirait pas de toute façon. A force de jouer avec le feu, on finissait toujours par se bruler, et la surprise dépassait bien souvent la douleur.  
>Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta légèrement quand Tegoshi l'embrassa à son tour, pinçant doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes. La sensualité du geste acheva Ryo qui le força directement à ouvrir la bouche, avant de s'y engouffrer avec passion, mêlant leurs souffles chauds en une danse proche de la luxure à l'état pure. Un gémissement de plaisir échappa à Tegoshi quand Nishikido glisser une main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus et Ryo y répondit immédiatement, se collant un peu plus contre lui, avant de sentir les mains de son amant le repousser lentement, se plaquant sur son torse.<br>Le souffle précipité, il posa son front sur celui brulant de Tegoshi et plongea son regard dans le sien._

_Tegoshi__: T'en fais exprès ne?_

_Ryo__: Hum?_

_Le sourire faussement innocent de son amant fit rire Tegoshi et il s'éloigna lentement, essayant d'instaurer le plus de distance possible entre leurs deux corps avant de perdre définitivement la raison. Son corps réagissait toujours bien trop vite quand il s'agissait de Ryo, c'en était insupportable et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de prendre une douche froide maintenant.  
>D'un geste vif, il attrapa son sac et le jeta par dessus son épaule, avant de se tourner vers Ryo et de lui indiquer la sortie d'un signe de tête. Comprenant que Tegoshi était prêt à partir, il attrapa sa veste et son sac à son tour, et le suivis dans les couloirs, en silence.<em>

_La semaine suivante n'avait pas été de tout repos non plus, entre les répétitions et les émissions de télévision en direct. Heureusement pour le groupe, quelques jours de repos avaient été prévus pour leur permettre de se reposer un tant soit peu et ils allaient enfin en profiter.  
>En profiter? Ohh que oui ils allaient en profiter, Tegoshi en était plus que persuadé quand il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de son amant. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pris la peine de le prévenir à l'avance, et pourquoi faire? Le connaissant, Ryo lui aurait surement parlé de sommeil à rattraper, de calme et de repos... Foutaises! Tegoshi ne pourrait pas se reposer tant que cette foutue pulsion n'était pas assouvie. Il pouvait être pris pour un obsédé, il en avait cure. Il le voulait, et maintenant!<br>Avec un sourire calculateur, il appuya longuement sur la sonnette, jusqu'à entendre le grognement exaspéré de Ryo. Avec ça, il savait surement à qui il avait affaire. C'était sa marque de fabrique après tout, puisque la première fois qu'il était venus, il avait fait exactement la même chose.  
>Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il adressa un petit sourire à Ryo qui lui ouvrit la porte, et qui se rangea sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Même pas une petite remarque désobligeante sur sa façon de venir chez les gens sans prévenir... Tegoshi l'avait presque attendue pourtant... C'était assez rare chez Nishikido-kun de ne pas se plaindre dés qu'il en avait l'occasion mais Yuya n'y fit pas attention et passa près de lui sans le regarder. Lentement, il se déchaussa et entra dans l'appartement, tout en retirant son écharpe et son manteau qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise.<em>

_Ryo__: Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.  
><em>_  
><em>_Tegoshi__: Parce qu'en plus, tu m'attendais?_

_Un haussement de sourcil amusé et le plus agé s'avança vers lui à pas de fauves, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine de sa bouche. Depuis quand était-il devenu dépendant de cette proximité entre eux? Depuis quand avait-il besoin de sa présence comme s'il ne pouvait vivre sans? Le savoir si proche de lui, dans un appartement silencieux alors qu'ils n'étaient attendus de personne le troubla. Il pouvait enfin être seul avec lui, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça.  
>Lentement, Tegoshi avança ses mains et les posa avec tendresse sur les hanches de son partenaire qui attrapa son visage entre ses mains, tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes en une douce caresse... Un frôlement d'aile de papillon.<br>Étrangement, aucun des deux ne songea à approfondir le baiser. Ils avaient le temps ne? Personne ne viendrai les interrompre. Yamapi ne serait pas constamment derrière leurs dos en leur demandant de se dépêcher. Masuda n'arriverait pas en trombe pour raconter quelque chose à son meilleur ami... Non, ils étaient enfin seul et ils en avaient bien besoin.  
>Tout en continuant de mêler leurs souffles et leurs langues en un baiser passionné et dévastateur, Tegoshi ne put se retenir plus longtemps et passa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant, appréciant le contact de sa peau douce sous ses doigts. S'éloignant d'à peine quelques centimètres, Ryo murmura doucement, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.<em>

_Ryo__: Tu ne prendras même pas un café?_

_Tegoshi éclata de rire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ryo qui le serra contre lui avec force et tendresse à la fois en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Non, pas de café, pas de discussion interminable sur le groupe... Rien de tout ça, sauf lui. Juste lui et son amour presque démesuré pour l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras.  
>Lui faisant bien comprendre que le café était superflu, Tegoshi caressa lentement son ventre du bout des doigts et releva doucement la tête pour déposer de doux baisers au creux de sa nuque, la respiration rapide et sifflante. Instinctivement, Ryo releva le menton et ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien être. Tegoshi sentait bon. Un mélange d'abricot et de fruit de la passion mêlé. Une senteur agréable qu'il huma longuement avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui quand les mains de son cadet glissèrent lentement jusqu'à son torse.<br>Son cœur battait vite, aussi vite que le sien, et Tegoshi s'autorisa un sourire tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Tout comme lui, Nishikido ne se contrôlait plus en sa présence, et cette seule pensée réchauffa son cœur déjà bien perturbé. De cette façon, Yuya pouvait comprendre ses sentiments pour lui... Entre eux, il n'y avait jamais eu de « je t'aime », jamais de déclaration enflammée entre deux baisers. Ils en avaient pas besoin puisqu'ils le savaient déjà, rien qu'en se regardant dans les yeux. Les baisers et les sourires le criaient déjà bien assez, pourquoi s'embêter avec de longues paroles?  
>Un gémissement de son ainé le tira de ses pensées, et ne se contrôlant déjà plus, il s'écarta, juste assez pour lui ôter sa chemise de ses mains fébriles, avant de se recoller contre lui. Le rire chaleureux de Ryo résonna à ses oreilles et sans réfléchir, il le prit directement à pleine bouche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait assez attendu et qu'il n'était pas du genre patient. Ou en tout cas, plus maintenant... Étrangement, Ryo n'eut plus aucune envie de rire quand leurs langues se mêlèrent avec une passion débordante. Ses mains jusque là assez tranquille descendirent jusqu'en bas de son T-shirt et se glissèrent lentement dessous pour caresser la peau frissonnante de ses hanches et de sa peau si douce. Il tremblait déjà contre lui. Il sentait ses doigts agiles caresser longuement son ventre et le contour de son nombril alors que des gémissements lui échappaient. Il sentait sa respiration chaude et rapide sur ses joues tandis que le baiser s'éternisait. Quand ils se séparaient, c'était juste afin de reprendre leurs respirations et ils n'attendaient pas bien longtemps avant de recommencer avec ardeur.<br>Pourtant, Tegoshi poussa un grognement d'impatience quand Ryo s'écarta, arrêtant le baiser dans __lequel ils s'étaient tout deux plongés avec délice. Mais il eut à peine le temps de se plaindre que son ainé lui attrapait la main et qu'il l'attirait vers la chambre avec rapidité, sa main chaude serrant la sienne comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. Pourtant, Tegoshi n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher. Au contraire... Le plus jeune pouffa discrètement en le sentant si impatient et Ryo sourit à son tour avant de le pousser à l'intérieur de la chambre sombre, aux volets déjà fermé l'attrapa par les hanches, reprit possession de ses lèvres avec avidité et le fit reculer lentement jusqu'au bord du matelas contre lequel il buta rapidement. Avec un sourire bienheureux débordant d'amour, Ryo le poussa en arrière, le faisant basculer sur le lit. Allongé sur les draps défaits, Tegoshi le fixa longuement avec désir, avant de prendre la parole._

_Tegoshi__: La proposition de café tient toujours?_

_Tout en souriant sadiquement, Tegoshi se hissa lentement jusqu'au milieu du lit à l'aide de ses coudes et le fixa de ses yeux brulants._

_Ryo__: Ton temps de réponse est dépassé._

_Il grimpa sur le lit à son tour et s'imposa entre les jambes de Tegoshi qui releva les genoux. S'allongeant de tout son long sur son corps tremblant, Ryo entreprit très rapidement de lui enlever son T-shirt à son tour, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. La respiration saccadée du plus jeune le rendait fou, et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment, sa patience ayant atteint ses dernières limites. Et puis, si Tegoshi ne gémissait pas de cette façon aussi! Se rendait-il compte de sa sensualité à cet instant? Savait-il que ses gémissements de plaisir déclenchaient de sérieux troubles dans le cœur de Ryo? Il n'avait plus aucune pensées cohérentes, seul le corps de Tegoshi sous le sien comptant à cet instant.  
>La respiration rauque, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses hanches désormais nue et parti à la découverte de son torse à l'aide de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Chaque recoin, chaque parcelle de peau fut embrassée du bout des lèvres et goutée à l'aide de sa langue experte, tandis que Tegoshi se cambrait déjà, la bouche grande ouverte et la respiration difficile. Il n'en pouvait plus et Ryo sembla le comprendre puisque ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son pantalon pour s'attaquer à sa ceinture avec impatience. Les mains tremblantes de Tegoshi s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux avec désespoir, appréciant leurs douceurs... et il replongea à l'assaut de sa bouche, mordillant ses lèvres. Son haleine chaude se perdait contre celle de Nishikido qui fit lentement glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes pour finalement le lui enlever.<br>Le baiser cessa quand Ryo se redressa sur les genoux, s'attaquant à sa propre ceinture. Tegoshi toujours allongé, remonta ses mains et aida celles de son ainé à enlever le vêtement gênant. Dans ses yeux brillants se reflétait un désir incontrôlable, et Ryo était persuadé qu'il pouvait lire la même chose dans les siens. Tegoshi était le charme personnifié, un appel à la luxure, une sorte de dieu vivant, même quand il ne faisait que sourire. Rien qu'en le regardant, Nishikido sentait son cœur se remplir d'amour et il se retenait toujours de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour dans la seconde... Tegoshi était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Son corps et son cœur lui appartenait. Il l'aimait et le désirait tellement que c'en était douloureux et il voulait que tout le monde le sache.  
>Ôtant son jean avec précipitation, il se recoucha sur Tegoshi qui poussa un gémissement sonore au contact de leurs peaux nues et brulantes, et Ryo s'agrippa à ses hanches avec possessivité avant de coller leurs bassins ensembles avec équivoque. Tegoshi se cambra une fois de plus en prononçant son prénom avec difficulté et Ryo l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion, tout en frottant leurs bassins en un mouvement irrégulier qui les acheva tout les deux.<br>Il sentait le désir de son amant entre ses jambes, il entendait ses gémissements de plaisir qui répondaient aux siens alors que leurs bassins se cognaient ensemble avec ardeur...N'y tenant plus, il lâcha ses hanches pour enlever la dernière parcelle de tissu qui le gênait tant. Son propre boxer fut rapidement jeter à son tour et le plus âgé dévora le cou de Tegoshi, ses mains se baladant avec impudeur sur son corps en sueur sans jamais s'aventurer plus bas que son nombril. Il voulait le __rendre impatient et désireux, le faire trembler et crier entre ses bras, sous ses mains agiles... Lui donner envie de plus encore tandis qu'il le supplierait de le prendre entre deux gémissements sonores et incontrôlables. Oui, Ryo voulait que Tegoshi soit à lui corps et âmes, et pas que pour une nuit...  
>Son corps prit de soubresauts incontrôlable sous le touché de son amant, Yuya se permit un sourire et souffla légèrement au creux de son oreille tout en s'accrochant à son cou.<em>

_Tegoshi__: Ne me fait pas attendre..._

_Ryo__: ...Petite impatiente..._

_Le murmure de Ryo se perdit sur ses lèvres en un nouveau baiser et il attrapa les cuisses de son cadet avant de les relever. Instinctivement, Tegoshi enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et s'agrippa à son cou un peu plus fort, en gémissant d'anticipation. Son corps entier tremblait tandis qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort alors que Ryo n'avait encore rien tenté. En effet, il se contentait toujours de l'embrasser avec passion et de faire courir ses mains sur son corps en frissonnant, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres tandis qu'ils mêlaient leurs langues en une danse sensuelle. Il voulait l'entendre supplier... Il voulait entendre son souffle chaud impatient au creux de son cou..._

_Tegoshi__: Ryo..._

_Ryo grogna comme guise de réponse et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Un sourire lui apparu et il mordilla un peu plus fort pour que Tegoshi gémisse une nouvelle fois avant de lâcher ses lèvres pour le laisser parler._

_Tegoshi__: Ryo... S'il te plait..._

_Ryo amorça un violent coup de rein et Tegoshi se cambra une nouvelle fois en criant presque son prénom. Avec une violence qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, il planta ses ongles dans son dos pour s'empêcher de crier de nouveau._

_Ryo__: Hum... Oui?_

_A ce moment là, et contre toute attente, Tegoshi se mit à rire avec nervosité, arrachant un nouveau sourire à Ryo qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux._

_Tegoshi__: Jusqu'au bout ne? Tu me feras souffrir jusqu'au bout... Tortionnaire..._

_Ryo__: Tu ne voulais pas un café?_

_Tegoshi__: NISHIKIDO RYO! Prends moi maintenant où je promet de faire de ta vie un enfer!_

_Sa respiration erratique rendait sa conversation difficile et Ryo décida de mettre fin au supplice qui l'assaillait tout autant que lui. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus, les gémissements de Tegoshi résonnant dans la pièce en une douce mélodie pourtant difficilement supportable. Se penchant une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser avec passion, il attrapa ses cuisses entre ses mains tremblantes de désir et le pénétra lentement, retenant ses soupirs extatiques avec leurs lèvres scellées. Les ongles de Tegoshi plantés dans son dos ne le faisait même pas souffrir... Et à vrai dire, il ne le sentait même pas.  
>Tegoshi le serrait contre lui, presque à l'étouffer alors qu'il essayait de ne pas perdre pied. Ryo s'était arrêté de bouger pour lui permettre de s'habituer à la douleur... Mais...La douleur de l'intrusion n'était rien comparée au bonheur de le sentir enfin en lui et dans ses bras et il se mit lui même à bouger des hanches pour inciter Ryo à accélérer malgré l'inconfort qu'il ressentait. Ne se <em>_faisant pas prier, les coups de bassins du plus âgés se firent plus rapides et il mit fin au baiser pour se réfugier au creux de son cou en gémissant de plus en plus forts. Attentivement, il écoutait et se régalait des cris de Tegoshi, y répondant avec fièvre tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec passion et amour mêlés.  
>La nuit fut longue et magique pour l'un comme pour l'autre, tandis qu'ils tentaient de connaitre le corps et les envies de leurs partenaires sur le bout des doigts...<em>

_Le lendemain matin, Ryo se réveilla le premier, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Lentement, et complètement courbaturé, il se retourna vers la forme endormie sur le ventre à ses côté. Avec gourmandise, il fit courir ses yeux désireux sur le corps de Tegoshi qui dormait encore sur le ventre. Les draps blancs étaient tombés jusque sa chute de rein renversante, et ne pouvant y résister plus longtemps, Ryo passa lentement ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant frissonner la peau du bel endormi. Tendrement, il passa ses doigts plus bas encore et fit descendre le drap jusque ses cuisses._

_Tegoshi__: Ryo... Dors!_

_Ryo éclata de rire et se colla contre son dos, en prenant bien soin de lui montrer par A + B qu'il n'était plus, mais absolument plus fatigué... Et foi de Nishikido, Tegoshi serait totalement réveillé d'ici 1 ou 2 minutes.  
>Paris tenu!<em>


End file.
